


【兰斯洛特】Mon Prof

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 梦女文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 基本上是按照我的老师们来写的，我的写作课老师是一位挺厉害的拿过骑士勋章的……
Kudos: 2





	【兰斯洛特】Mon Prof

兰斯洛特是我的写作课老师。  
他是个法国人，出生在左岸，但是旅居英国多年。  
同学们八卦说他离过婚，还有个女儿。  
他平时都开车来上班，学校路太窄，后来他改了步行。  
紫色的短发每天都会用发胶定型，然后下面是铲青。他没有留胡子，于是耳朵前的那片浅紫色的阴影特别好看。  
也许是在英国呆太久，他的饮食打扮与我印象中的法国人不一样。  
毕竟他并不会穿条纹衫、戴贝雷帽、腋下夹着根法棍来上课。  
我喜欢他的公文包，看起来很实用。每一个夹层都被他塞满了讲义、备忘录，还有一些杂物。  
其实我喜欢的是他提着公文包的手，宽阔的手掌，修长的手指，指甲修剪成短短的椭圆形，手背上有浅浅的青筋。  
有时候在课前遇到他，会看见他带着耳机，听着一个老式随身听。  
它很好用。某一次他这么对我说，我不敢直视他紫色的眼睛。  
« N’écrivez pas votre composition sur votre portable. »  
他从来都很不喜欢学生用手机给他发作文，因为会有很多错误。他一直坚持要用New Times Roman，如果给他发了Regular，你会被在课堂上点名。  
不能给兰斯洛特教授发docx文档，他的电脑还是Windows XP。  
他也给四年级上系统语法，有时候他给我们发的草稿纸是打印错的课件。

总之，我不敢看他。  
不是因为他很严肃。  
也不是因为我没有交作文。  
只是因为，  
我错误地喜欢上了他。


End file.
